Parentage: The Rosa hybrida variety ‘KORaroma05’ is the result of a controlled cross-pollination breeding program carried out by the inventor in Klein Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. The objective of the said breeding program was to create a new and distinct rose plant with unique qualities, such as:                1. A compact growth habit and uniform flowering when grown as a potted floral plant; and        2. Abundant, long-lasting, fragrant and recurrent pastel pink flowers; and        3. Attractive foliage; and        4. Resistance to diseases encountered in greenhouse and nursery culture.This combination of qualities is not present in prior rose cultivars known to the inventor. These objectives have been substantially achieved and in that distinguish ‘KORaroma05’ from all other varieties known to the inventor.        
‘KORaroma05’ is a seedling selection which resulted from the controlled pollination of an unnamed Rosa hybrida seedling developed and owned by the same inventor (not protected), the seed parent, with a second unnamed Rosa hybrida seedling developed and owned by the same inventor (not protected), the pollen parent, during the summer of 2012. As part of a rose development program, Tim-Hermann Kordes germinated seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during the following winter and conducted evaluations and observations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Klein Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. The resulting seedlings exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant in May of 2013 from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety was given the name ‘KORaroma05’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘KORaroma05’ was first asexually propagated by rooting vegetative cuttings in June of 2013 at the inventor's nursery in Klein Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. Subsequently, ‘KORaroma05’ has been successfully propagated by stem cuttings in Jackson County, Oreg. These initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments demonstrate that ‘KORaroma05’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.